It is known to monitor remotely the operation of one or more heating systems, such as boilers. In some known examples, a device monitoring the operation of the heating systems triggers alerts in response to fault codes, or crossing of a threshold of a given parameter. In other known examples, the monitoring device reacts to a rate of change of different parameters.
However in the known examples the trigger of the alerts is instantaneous for each monitored parameter. Therefore in the known examples each parameter is taken simply independently, and in-depth analysis of the operation of the heating system or of the cause for the fault is difficult.
Furthermore in the known examples the trigger of the alerts only depends on the level set for the triggering threshold or the triggering rate of change of the parameter. Therefore, even if the operation of the heating system slowly but surely tends to a fault, it is difficult in the known example to plan a pre-emptive maintenance until the triggering threshold or rate of change is reached. Simply lowering the level of the triggering threshold or triggering rate of change does not solve the problem, as it might generate false alarms and thus unnecessary and costly maintenance.